Blinded by Light and other things
by sol113
Summary: AU after Day 2; Lightning reacts differently to Serah's wedding announcement culminating in a very strange, very violent and extremely inappropriate encounter with Lt Colonel Yaag Rosch of PSICOM. Angst, Violence, Sex and Destruction.


**BLINDED BY LIGHT... AND OTHER THINGS...  
><strong>

**October 1st 2011**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**AU of DAY TWO: OPPOSITION onwards- After meeting Snow for the very first time, Lightning reacts in a very different way; Lightning/Rosch pairing. This is a Drama/Romance (kinda)/humour fic.**

**'_This_' means someone is thinking.**

**Italics alone means the name of something, i.e. _Guardian Corps_.**

**Horizontal ruler (a line across the page) means a page break or timeskip, may be a few minutes, may be a few hours...**

**-X- means a scene change, i.e. we start with Lightning in a bar, then we go to Lightning in her house- a scene change from a bar to a house.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own any of the Final Fantasy games or any of the characters or ideas involved. This is non profit-I am making no money from this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Coccoon, the town of Bodhum, residence of Sergeant Lightning Farron...<strong>

WHAM!

She was slammed against her kitchen wall hard enough to bruise. A dark figure dived on her holding her against the wall. A well placed knee doubled the stranger over, Lightning grabbed her opponent by a strange looking silver ponytail and pulled his head up to face hers revealing the attacker as;

Lt Colonel Yaag Rosch of the _Sanctum_ military outfit _PSICOM_.

Lightning stared at him with a predatory grin on her face, before kissing him hungrily...

**-X-**

**One hour earlier...**

A glass slammed down on the table nearly shattering.

"NOW LISTEN!" A clearly drunk Claire "Lightning" Farron slurred.

"Does anyone have any choice?" An annoyed, slightly less drunk Lt Colonel Yaag Rosch muttered sitting next to her staring into his own drink. The sun was going down over the seaside town generating an appealing, soothing ambience in the bar- or it would if it wasn't for the angry drunken soldiers.

"Y-you don't know what I'm going through... I mean... Serah..." She choked up a bit. "She's my whole world... I love her so-so-so much." She swayed, the straight laced soldier not used to the effects of alcohol.

"I mean, I know she *hic* needs her freedom but- the guy she's marrying is a jerk! A big... dumb... muscular... badly shaven... stupid hat wearing jerk! He *hic* has this... stupid gang that goes running around fighting weak, LAME! Monsters and then go partying like... some stupid... idiots..."

She banged her fist on the table startling the barkeep. "...he isn't marrying my sister... *hic* I'll kill 'im and dump the body before that happens!" Lightning grinned viciously at the last phrase.

"Yeahhh! It'll be slow... and horribly painful... he'll beg for death before I'm done with him!" She burst out laughing then took several deep gulps of her drink oblivious to the fact that several people were backing away from her looking at her like she was some psycho wielding a bloodstained axe. Only the man next to her wasn't impressed;

"You think you've got problems? I'm stuck with, Lieutenant Colonel Jihl Nabaat." He raised the tone of his voice to a grand tone as he spoke the now hated name. "Everyday I put up with her aristocratic, condescending, overbearing, snooty-" "Cold bitch? I *hic* I seen bitches like that. I dunno how anyone can act like that." Lightning interrupted.

Rosch took several gulps straight from the bottle of hard Whiskey he ordered.

"Iiit's my fault. Jihl and I? We had something- a thing before we joined the military..." He burst out chuckling which looked horribly, horribly wrong on the scarred and usually regal and terrifying PSICOM officer. "...she likes to be held afterrr... you know? Coupling... she likes cuddling..."

Rosch made angry gestures with his arms. "Then Jihl gets promoted over me and suddenly she's... cold, regal superbitch above alllll us mere mortals."

Lightning didn't know who the hell this "Jihl" was and was too plastered to care. She shook her head, her light pink hair flying everywhere messily. "I try... I try my hardest... being a good big sister, I raise her, I support her, join the *hic* Guardian Corps to learn to become a better fighter 'n' survivor... to protect her!" She started shouting, getting more and more worked up.

"And so she goes off with that... grinning gasshole Slow-Snow, whatever..." She threw her hands up in annoyance hitting Rosch and spilling his drink. He turned to Lightning, anger flaring. She was lucky guns and swords weren't allowed in the bar.

"To Pulse with your sister and her adrenaline junky, freewheeling boyfriend! That bitch Nabaat poached half my men, innncluding all the most experienced officers 'n' when I asked to speak about it in private she pulls rank and dresses me down humiliating me in front of my men!"

The pair sat seething into their drinks; wavering between arguing with each other and drunkenly narrating their misfortunes to a now nearly empty bar; after an argument with Serah, Lightning's relationship with her baby sister was in ruins. Rosch had had his authority undermined and career stained after arguing with his superior officer Nabaat.

Not a good day for either of them.

Pretty soon they were asked to leave.

"That... *hic* was, your fault... hey cool scar..." She reached out and traced the scar that ran down Rosch's face feeling it from end to end in childlike awe.

"So what- what do we do with our lives in disarray?" Rosch asked regaining some of his usual eloquence and grandiose even though he could barely stand without wobbling.

"Mmmmm, I have an idea." Replied Lightning, looking at him drunkenly. She continued to trace his scar up and down playfully, much to Rosch's discomfort.

**-X-**

**Back in the present...**

Rosch lifted Lightning into the air and slammed her down onto her kitchen table with a crash. He vaulted up onto the table straddling the pink haired woman. They kissed and groped each other on the table sending plates and glassware crashing to the floor.

"That is... a really cute scar, you got there..." Lightning slurred regarding the nearly vertical scar running the length his forehead. She traced her finger up and down the wound before putting her lips to his head and licking the scar from end to end. In his drunken state Rosch wasn't sure what to make of this.

Lightning (without warning) grabbed Rosch on both sides of his face and shoved him off the table landing on some already broken plates.

Light rolled off after him, violently she kicked the kneeling Rosch in the stomach giggling drunkenly. She went for a second kick which the PSICOM officer caught and used to send her spinning to the floor. She landed on her ass and burst out laughing. She kicked out again at Rosch who again caught the leg, this time using it to drag Lightning out of the kitchen and into her living room (which had no shards from breakages-yet).

Being dragged across the floor Light twisted her body and pulled herself towards Rosch, grabbed his belt and pulled herself up to one leg. While hopping comically she pushed him onto a sofa with a burst of strength. Still on one leg she tore at the PSICOM officer's overcomplicated uniform finally succeeding in opening his pants and revealing his cock to her drunken aqua coloured eyes.

"Whoa..." Light murmured impressed at the size of the rock hard member in front of her.

She ran a callused, gloved hand up and down its length. Rosch grabbed a handful of Light's pink hair, pulling back on it to force her to look him in his eyes as she continued to roughly stroke his cock.

Light narrowed her eyes and stopped her stroking. Simultaneously her strong hands clamped down on his balls and twisted his cock hard to the right. The Guardian Corps Sergeant did both with amazing strength; her grip was like a vice, the twist felt like a knife was taken to his cock. He screamed. He slapped her hard knocking her to the ground. He dived on top of her, held her arms above her head and used his own strong legs to spread hers.

Light giggled, her alcohol fogged mind not remembering the last time she had this much fun as she looked up at the pained, near castrated man, never breaking eye contact.

Keeping one hand on Lightning's arms, he skilfully unbuckled the short skirt Light wore as part of her uniform. She didn't have weapons and myriad equipment attached to her garb which made it easier to remove the garment from her body. Pulling the skirts thick leather belt free Rosch used it to tie Lightning's wrists together. Despite being hammered he accomplished the feat and made the makeshift restraints tight enough to cut off circulation.

Roughly he pulled the now bound Lightning back to her feet. He spun her around and shoved her stomach first into the living room table bending her over it. Rosch (in uncharacteristic perverseness) admired Light's toned backside a moment.

He pulled her high topped black shorts and underwear down her athletic legs before tossing the black clothing carelessly over his shoulder.

Lightning twisted around and locked eyes with him.

Without words or warning he pushed into her hot, tight body grimacing at her athletic bodies amazing tightness.

He began pushing back and forth inside her, the front of Light's thighs slapped against the table as Rosch pistoned back and forth inside her holding her by her shoulders keeping her pressed down uncomfortably on the table.

As the silver haired man approached orgasm Lightning suddenly bit into Rosch's hand drawing blood.

"Gaahhh!"

As Rosch cried out in pain Light- blood staining her lips, kicked him straight out of her, the bleeding man's member dripping with sexual juices as it left.

She swung her right arm at his leg and a strong strap wrapped around it. Even in his inebriated and painstruck state Rosch knew Lightning had somehow undone the belt around her wrists. Yanking hard, Light pulled Rosch off his feet and crashing to the floor. She dived on top of him, straddling the dazed man.

They rolled around a bit kissing each other hungrily until they hit a wall. After much struggling Lightning got on top, she seated herself on Rosch's cock and roughly began thrusting back and forth on it faster and faster until... they both came hard.

Without stopping for rest Light slapped him away then struggled to her feet... then fell over, her legs numb from the amazing orgasm she just experienced. She crawled away from Rosch into her bedroom.

Rosch crawled after her, in a burst of energy he lunged forward, diving on top of her, pinning her to her bed. Light snorted and struggled against Rosch while giggling (something she never did while sober).

Rosch's softened cock length pressed itself between Lightning's asscheeks.

Light elbowed the man on top and rolled him beneath her. His hands began hungrily moving across her whole body; squeezing her thighs, caressing and poking her stomach and back, pulling on her breasts. While the scarred man was obsessing over her body, Lightning had grabbed a towel from a nearby folded up sunbed. Skillfully she wrapped it around his wrists tying his hands together.

She impaled herself on his member again and rode him while slapping his head from side to side. Closing in on orgasm, Light bent over and bit into Rosch's shoulder hard enough to again draw blood. This act caused Rosch to lose the last of his self control; he came into the violent woman hard triggering a similar reaction from her.

After they both came one final time, they held each other close, as though they were actual lovers and not two strangers who just met in a bar and had spent the last hour committing what could be considered violent assault on one another as much as sexual intercourse.

"Thaaanks for the..." Lightning slurred before she blacked out on top of Rosch, her clothes in ruins, Lt Colonel Rosch's soft, expended cock still imbedded inside her.

Rosch considered moving the unconscious woman off him onto her bed... but she felt so warm... those were the last thoughts that went through his mind before he slipped into alcohol fuelled sleep.

The next morning was going to be hell like nothing either had experienced before...

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


End file.
